Traditionally, monitoring the quality of barcode signal readings, for instance, in laser barcode scanners and image-based vision sensors, has been limited to statistics about read quality that highlight issues only after they have occurred. Such solutions do little to prevent field device downtime or performance degradation before they actually occur in the form of a significant decrease in adequate reading rate.